


professional attraction

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Dogs, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Jongin is very very cute, and Kyungsoo can't handle it.





	professional attraction

It's a mystery, to Kyungsoo, how anyone could look cute, much less _attractive_ , while cleaning puppy blowout from a kennel.

Yet Jongin manages.

Kyungsoo observes from the doorway outside of the kennels as Jongin scrapes soft, smushed dog turd into a long-handled scoop, talking cheerfully all the while to the puppy in his scrub top pocket.

According to procedure—conveniently printed and taped to the wall to Jongin's immediate right—a dog should be let out into the run or moved to another kennel while cleaning the original, not set in one's pocket. Kyungsoo could say something—should say something—but it's so gosh darn _cute_.

Jongin holds the puppy in place as he bends down to pick up the upended food and water dishes. His pantlegs rise up and show off sockless ankles, which aren't enough to distract from the tightened fabric across his thighs and butt.

No one should be able to make professional pajamas look that good.

The puppy tries to lick Jongin's elbow whenever it's within licking distance; Jongin laughs.

_So goddamn adorable._

Jongdae, a technician and Jongin's older brother, knocks on the opposite door frame. 'When you're done, Jonginnie, Doctor Lee's gonna perform a rabbit neuter-spay,"—rabbits are difficult to sex until they're open, but Kyungsoo saw the paperwork, and the rabbit's name is Annie, so the family is assuming—"if you want to come watch."

"Yeah!"

The fox-faced little shit grins at Kyungsoo when Jongin returns to work, casting a pointed look at Jongin's backside while he bends over to set a folded blanket just so in the kennel.

Kyungsoo flips him off; ever since his little brother started working at their clinic, Jongdae's been doing his damnedest to insinuate things. Apparently, he thinks Jongin is Kyungsoo's type. Working in a clinic of women in a female-dominated field, Jongdae fits in as the gossipy sort and noticed how Kyungsoo never paid any special attention at all to any of the women.

Jongdae leaves with a boisterous laugh that has Jongin looking up curiously and spotting Kyungsoo's hiding place over his shoulder. "Hi! Need something?"

"No, I was just seeing how you were doing. It's not the most glamorous part of the job, I know, and some dogs don't like being re-kenneled."

"I'm doing fine. Someone's gotta do it, and it's much better to come back to a clean house, right?" He coos at the puppy, cradling it like something very precious before placing it back into its kennel.

_Fucking cute._

“Besides, I'm honestly used to it. I potty-trained three of my own puppies... All about the same time.”

“Oh, God."

“Yeah... It's a good thing my apartment is mostly linoleum and hardwood, although I did have to throw out quite a few rugs.” He holds the puppy back by its chest, closing the kennel door and slowly pulling his arm back until the latch catches. “I'll see you again, later. Be good.” Jongin turns and smiles, a little shyly, maybe apologetic. “I'd better get ready for the spay. See you later, Doctor Do.” His shoulder brushes back against the wall as he slips through the doorway; Kyungsoo steps back to let him pass and doesn't think into it too much, although the other door is clear and closer to the surgery suite.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **cleaning**.


End file.
